


The Future has a Prince

by Painful_Panda



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Even if relationships aren't really the main focus, Gen, I'm spanish but i don't know jack shit about any culture than my own, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, It probably wouldn't make that much sense, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neglect, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Red Leader pretty much has a mindslave army, Slow Burn, So basically it's a mix of Saloonatics and WTFuture, Somewhat, WTFuture, Why Did I Write This?, i'll try to make it work, references, robotic body parts, saloonatics, too many of those
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: The Blue and Green Kingdom has fallen. The Red Kingdom is rising the only thing left standing in its way is the Purple Kingdom, ruled by a young King.A madman, prisoner of the Red King has escaped.Wait...SHIT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions for this AU, you are welcome to ask! I love to answer questions!
> 
> (This series is entirely for me. I know it's bad, but I have lots of fun writing!)

_It’s dark._

 

_It’s wet, cold, empty._

 

_It’s silent in here._

 

_You hate the silence._

 

_It means nobody was gossiping._

 

_No gossip? No information on the outside world. You’re here._

 

_And you’d give anything to be anywhere but here._

 

_You’re Edward Gold._

 

_And prison really sucks._

 

You wake up, the light from the only window to the outside world… Was hitting your face.

 

Getting up, you walk over to the grey wall, marked with tallies you’ve scratched in of how many days you’ve been stuck here. You’re too lazy to count, but it’s been well over a year, possibly more.

 

How did you get here? Let’s see.

 

You slide a wooden stool under the shitty window, getting onto it and grabbing onto the bars of the window.

 

You guess out there isn’t any better in here. Well, in the Red Kingdom of course.

 

The war started so long ago, it’s almost fuzzy in your head. It all started when the town’s simple, disdain bartender had risen to power. The kingdom was crumbling, the king was dying and his sons had perished from the head-exploding sickness. Most commonly called, ‘Airhead Syndrome’.

 

It’s rare, but it happens.

 

The new Red King was incredibly witty. He was seen as a god to everyone who was below him on the ‘Peasantry Pyramid’. So amazing he was.

 

You were born in the Purple Kingdom. You’ve met the Purple King before.

 

He's dead now.

 

Everything was so calm.

 

_**CALM.** _

 

_Calm._

 

Calm.

 

Maybe if you weren’t near the Red Kingdom’s wall, you would’ve still been in the Purple Kingdom, being a plump as you could be.

 

When **was** the last time you’ve eaten?

 

_Last week._

 

“Thank you.” You whisper to yourself.

 

Maybe someday, you’ll find a way out of here. Maybe, the Red King will fall and you’ll be freed back into your homeland.

 

Or maybe, you’re just a little too hopeful and you'll die here alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna place it here before I forget. In this AU, the four main characters (Edd, Matt, Tom, Tord) are all teens (Or in better words, "Young Adults"). 
> 
> Red King (Todd) is 16 in a half
> 
> Edward is 16
> 
> Thompson is 17
> 
> And Prince Matthew is 18


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward is considering death until someone decides to keep him company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipsauce-Senpai noticed me :33

_ Do you think your death would matter? _

 

_ Did you know that humans are the only animals that commit sui- _

 

You growl in annoyance, “Shut up! Shut up! I don’t care!” This is a daily thing, those stupid voices would never keep it down. Today, however, it was getting out of hand. They were speaking louder than ever, you can barely hear yourself think. 

 

In a fit of childish anguish, you harshly rammed your fists onto your head. You proceed to do this over and over again until the door slot opened.

 

“Stop that.” Said a rough voice. 

 

That’s strange, you don’t recognize it.

 

“W-Who goes there?”

 

The slot closes.

 

Silence.

 

_ Don’t cry. _

 

_ Please. _

 

“P-Please, I’m sorry! I… I’m lonely. Come back…”

 

Nothing.

 

You shake, trying your best not to spill tears onto the stone ground.

 

There’s no hope for you. Nobody will talk.

 

And if that’s so, you might as well die.

* * *

 

It’s dark by the time you wake up. The slot slammed open, loud enough for you to wake.

 

“Hey,” The same rough voice greeted, four bread rolls fall out of the slot and onto the ground. You crawl to the bread before rejecting it.

 

“Come on now, you gotta eat.”

 

You just stare at it, hunger still stabbing at you from all sides. Then huffed, going back to your corner.

 

“Get back here and eat your damn bread.”

 

“…”

 

You still sit in your corner.

 

The man slams the slot closed, retreating to his past destination.

 

A few minutes later, there’s a slip of folded paper on top of the sad piles of bread. You squint to read it, pushing all the rolls of bread aside to put it near the prison lights from outside your cell.

 

**_I’m new here, please don’t let me get fired because of you._ **

 

There’s a little pen, oh boy you’ve never seen these in a long time.

 

**_I DONT CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID JOB_ **

 

You scribbled on the note and slipped the paper under the door. It’s difficult at first, but you get it all the way through.

 

And yet it comes back.

 

_____________________________________________________________

**_I understand why you’re upset, but you’ve got to cooperate with me._ **

 

**_NO_ **

 

**_Why are you like this?_ **

 

**_DOESNT YOUR STUPID KING WANT ME DEAD_ **

 

**_No._ **

 

**_THEN WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT FROM ME_ **

 

**_From what he told me, you’ve got an unusual mind. He wants you to join his army. This leads me to believe that you’re not from the Red Kingdom like everyone else here. Is this true?_ **

 

**_YEAH NO IM NOT FROM THIS SHITTY KINGDOM_ **

 

**_I see. I guess from your mood of voice, you want me to leave you alone, right?_ **

 

**_WAIT DONT_ **

 

**_Well then._ **

 

**_PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU I NEED SOMEBODY TO TALK TO_ **

 

**_Very well. I’m Thompson._ **

 

**_EDWARD_ **

 

**_Well Edward, you’ve just got yourself a prison buddy._ **

_____________________________________________________________

 

“Thompson! Red wants to see you!”

 

“Ah rats,” Thompson chuckled, “See you tomorrow.”

 

You hear a noise, then loud steps of metal-toed boots getting fainter and fainter.

 

Groaning, you look at the bread. Surprised that the rats didn’t bother trying to get these, you grab them and take them to your corner.

 

Guess you’ll live.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is kinda fucked up, um???
> 
> I don't even know how I got the idea from *Cough* *Cough* Law & Order SVU *Cough*

From one paper to a small pile, the voices inside your head have silenced. It’s… Odd. But a huge relief.

 

You collected a bunch of small pebbles, using four different colored ones to draw small stars on the walls and ground.

 

Stars are cool. You wanted to be a stargazer when you were younger. Now, you’re too old for that. Okay, you’re not THAT old. Red is just as old as you are.

 

You hear the lock of the metal door click loudly. You let out a gasp.

 

A tall figure, wearing a hat, blue attire, and some kind of mechanical eye replacer. A patch was covering his natural eye.

 

“T-Thompson?” You croaked.

 

He looks surprised, before sighing.

 

“Wait, what are you doing-”

 

He gets a harsh grip on your arm. You whine at the sudden manhandling, scared he might do more.

 

“N-No, pl… Please…”

 

“Move, Red wants to see you.”

 

Whimpering, you obeyed Thompson. He takes you down many halls of prisoners, most seem completely out of their minds and clawing at the walls or bashing their head on the doors. Unsettling enough, you wonder why you’re the only one with a metal door and not them.

 

“Why are you doing this?”

 

Thompson is silent, his neon green eye blinked and moved like a normal eye would. His hat had a rusty star attached to it and the bandana he wore was all tattered and ready for disposal.

 

He opens a clean looking door, more halls to walk through.

 

Just when you thought it would never end, you’ve been dragged into the Red King’s throne room.

 

Red looked like the kingdom he ruled. Worn out, yet good-looking. He gave you glare, taking a drag of his blunt.

 

“Kneel.”

 

Thompson shoved you downward, forcing you to take the kneel.

 

“Thank you, Tom. That’ll be all.”

 

Releasing you, Thompson absconded away into the endless halls. He is, however, replaced by two other men.

 

“Ah, Edward,” Red begins, lifting your chin up, “It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?”

 

It takes you a lot of self-control to not spit insults at him right away. All you could do was nod.

 

“It’s not too late. You can always just stop resisting, I’ve got a uniform that just might fit you-”

 

“N-No! You must be b… Brain-dead if you think I’ll leave my home to fight for you!”

 

Red gives out a small, playful chuckle, “Classic, stupid Ed. You never change, do you?”

 

“Fuck off.”

 

His childlike demeanor shifted as his face got closer to yours, “Is that any way to speak to your king?” He growls, blowing smoke in your face. It stings your eyes and it smells awful.

 

“Well, it’s so sad to see such an amazing brain be wasted in a cage. Maybe with a little encouragement,” He says, pulling you up to get a better look, “And some time alone, you’ll be crawling to me like a filthy twenty-dollar whore.”

 

You spat in his face.

 

He’s visibly shocked at first, before wiping your saliva off his damaged face. Chuckling, he grabs you by the shirt before slapping a red mark on your face, “Take him to the pit room, teach him some discipline, won’t you two?”

 

“Yes Red Leader,” A thick eyebrowed man said, grabbing your shoulder. Another man grabs your unharmed arm and dragged you out of the room.

 

Though endless hallways, you’re met with a dark room. A restraining table can be seen in the dim light.

 

“Wait… No… NO!”

 

You pull back from the soldiers, but they have a good grip. They pull you closer to the table, not a single shred of emotion on their faces as they strapped you on.

 

“So, what do you think we should do?” The long-haired soldier asked in a monotone voice, looking down at you with empty eyes.

 

“He’s already so powerless. Let’s teach him how useless he really is.”

 

You’re silent, looking at the two men.

 

Then, you scream. Screaming for help, trying to kick and swing your restrained arms and legs.

 

“Hush sweetie,” The long-haired soldier shushes, “We’ll be done with you very soon,” He is handed an object, the other soldier pried your mouth open as the object is placed in your mouth.

 

You try to scream again, but the object only muffled your horror.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession.
> 
> I don't know how to write fanfiction.

Ten tallies later, you haven’t gotten a single note from Thompson.

  
_That’s a pity. I really liked him._

  
“I did, too.”

  
You try not to sit or lie down uncomfortably, since you’re still bruised from being restrained.

  
And now, you’re bored. The sun was about to set and the pink and orange skies were about to fade away. You stand on your stool to watch it all.

  
You’ve got to pray extra hard tonight, to make up for yesterday.

  
But, that never came to be.

  
A note was slipped under the door.

  
_**Don’t make a sound. I’ll explain everything when we get there.** _

  
The metal door clicked open. You froze in shock, whimpering.

  
“Shh,” Thompson whispered. He grabs your hand, pulling you out of your prison. Carefully, he closes the metal door, then waves for you to come over.

  
You both went down a different direction then from last time, less halls and cells.

  
His neon eye blinked suddenly, he pulls you off to a wall. You watch as five men, not talking to each other or walking in different ways like normal humans do. When they were long gone you asked; “What w-were those?”

  
“Friends- Were friends.” He mumbled, grabbing your hand once again.

  
“Why are you doing this?”

  
He peeks around corners before pulling you into the desired room.

  
“The Red King had planned a memory cleansing session for you.”

  
“What’s that?”

  
“… I think it’s best to leave you in the dark on that one.” Thompson answers.

  
The room is filled with crates of items. You’re handed with a bag of items.

  
“Now when you go in, do not go near ANY red light. Red is always a bad color, those are other prison rooms that Red likes to… Experiment in. And if he finds out you’re sneaking out… You’re doomed.”

  
You look at him, tilting your head.

  
“W-Why are you helping me?”

  
“You need to go home. When you reach the dumpster, crawl out. And RUN. Run until your legs are numb.”

  
“Will I ever see you again?”

  
“No. If you do,” He opens the door, “It’s not me.”

  
_What does that mean, Ed?_

  
He left.

  
And so you did, you’re small enough to crawl inside. And just for safety measures, you bring the bag along.

  
In the vents, you had some time to think. Why was he helping you? This sounds a bit fishy…

  
You decide on taking a small peek near the red lights.

  
A pale female, so white, her veins were visible. Her paleness seemed unnatural. She’s unable to move or speak, but stares at you with unblinking eyes. She seemed to be above some kind of cauldron, boiling orange liquid steamed up. It smells like rotting flesh.

  
“Do you think she’ll be the one, Red King?”

  
“We can only find out,” Red responds, “Leave her in for seven more hours, we’re so close into breaking her.”

  
“But Red, that could also kill her.”

  
“She was gonna die anyways. Her family is gone, she’ll have nowhere to go if we set her free like this. And let’s not forget, the townsfolk are really violent when it comes to people who are…” Red taps on his blunt, “Different.”

  
“Understandable, Red King.” A loud sound rang as the girl was dropped back into the boiling liquid. She tries to scream, but the lid that was later place over the boiling cauldron canceled out any sounds she attempted to make.

  
_That…_

  
You kept going, since you didn't have anything to throw up.

  
That can’t be you.

  
That won’t be you.

  
You’re going to escape out of this hellhole.

* * *

You saw the vent pointing downwards. _Hell no._ But still, however you managed to slip into something and went spiraling down the thing, anyway.

  
Thank god, though. You fell into a dead end, it’s dark from the other side, but the air was fresh.

  
Quickly and excitedly, you banged your head into it until it finally detached itself from the building. You scrambled out, crawling like a scared little spider.

  
There’s no ceiling, no walls, no metal doors.

  
Holy Mother Mary.

  
_You’re free!_

  
Grabbing the bag, you flee. The only problem is, how the hell will you find the Purple Kingdom at a time like this?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, the four main characters (Edd, Matt, Tom, Tord) are all teens (Or in better words, "Young Adults"). 
> 
> Red King (Todd) is 16 in a half
> 
> Edward is 16
> 
> Thompson is 17
> 
> And Purple King (Prince Matthew) is 18

_Larry, honey! Come here!_

  
_Qu'est-ce que c'est, belle?_

  
_I think he’s waking up…_

  
Those voices don’t sound familiar at all. You groan, eyes fluttering open.

  
“Oh! Hello!”

  
“Mmm…?”

  
When your eyes finally came into focus, you sit up abruptly.

  
The first person you saw, was a beautiful lady. She had long pretty brown hair, a fine skin tone, and a poor attempt at making a ring on her love finger.

  
“W-Where am I…?”

  
“You’re in our cottage! Larry, he’s awake!”

  
A tall, pale, blonde male with an eye patch on his left eye walked over.

  
“Well, what do you know,” His thick accent hissed, “It’s one of Red’s prisoners.”

  
“How can you tell?”

  
“Look at him. Weak, smelly, he can’t even utter a sentence without stuttering.”

  
“I-It’s not my fault! Please, d-don’t send me back, I’ve tried so h-”

  
“Ahahah, he thinks we’re cruel enough to do that,” Larry chuckled, shaking his head, “No, of course we’re not going to send you back. But I want you to leave.”

  
“Lar, that’s a bit harsh. Can’t you see those animals did a good number on his leg and arms? He can’t go out there, being like this.” The lady said, brushing dirt off her emerald colored dress.

  
“But, me belle-”

  
“Let him stay here, can’t you take pity on this poor man?”

  
The man sighed, “Very well, but if he makes one wrong move, he’s out.”

  
The lady smiled, looking at you, “What’s your name?”

  
“Edward.”

  
“That’s Larry, as you know already, my husband. My name is Bing.”

  
You tilt your head, “What k-kind name is that?”

  
“When I first saved her from the lake,” Larry started, “She said that she was never given a name. But when she first heard a sound of a robot, she wanted that as her name.”

  
“Hmm…”

  
“Where are you running to?”

  
“The P-Purple Kingdom. It’s my home.”

  
The blonde paused then walked over to you, “Really?”

  
“Y-Yeah. I don’t know where my family is, or- or if they’re even alive!”

  
The couple looked at each other, “We’re trying to get over there, too. My home is gone and it’s definitely not going to be here.”

  
“What happened to it?”

  
“The Red King destroyed the Green Kingdom.”

  
_The Green Kingdom was the first Kingdom to fall, right?_

  
_Yeah._

  
“I-I’m sorry for your loss.”

  
Bing sighs, “At least the Purple King can accept us, unlike Red.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“The Red King doesn’t take too kindly of foreign folks like us. Likes to shove ones like us in fire rooms, or experiment.”

  
You looked down.

  
“How did you get here, Edward?”

  
“I… Was out, playing w-with my cat. Ringo, I think I called him. She was just like… A dog. Loved the outdoors, playing fetch. Ringo ran off too deep into the woods, near the wall. T-Then I saw these big men, wore all red and black, horns like the devil himself! I screamed for my momma, but…” Your mouth twitched, unable to speak without having a big frown on your face, “She couldn’t hear m-me. They s-stepped and crushed on my Ringo.” You started to tear up, looking back on it.

  
“…” Larry sighed, rolling his eyes. He got up to pet your head, making you chitter happily.

  
“Okay, that’s enough. If you’re staying here, you’re learning how to speak properly.”

  
“Yessir.”

  
“Oh, I’ve almost forgotten to return your bag!” Bing giggled to herself, walking out and returning with the raggedy bag.

  
You undid the rope, seeing what's inside. Dried food, a pistol and a stuffed bear that dressed oddly like Thompson.

  
“How cute, I sleep with stuffed animals too!”

  
“I really wished you didn’t.” Larry says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry and Bing are around their 30's.
> 
> French Larry gives me life.
> 
> Also, female Bing.
> 
> Nyehehehe.


	6. Chapter 6

He likes to give you lessons. And to make you feed the goats.

 

“The first thing you need to understand is… That you need to KNOW what you want to say.”

 

“Umm?”

 

“Yes! Have confidence in your words! Speak your mind!”   


 

“U-Uh, okay.”

 

“Stop stuttering.” Larry scolded.

 

“I can’t, th-though.”

 

“Lar,” Bing interrupted, “Maybe he has a disability. You might not know.”

 

“Slow or not, he won’t leave here without doing  _ something _ with his life.”

 

“You’ve got the animals to take care of. Go do that, I’ll handle him.”

 

The eyepatched man rolled his eyes, “Very well. You’re better at talking to others than I am.”

 

With that, he left. Bing walks in, taking the guitar off the hooks of display it was kept.

 

“Do you play music?” She asks, strumming and tuning it.

 

“N-No.”

 

“That’s a shame. Do you ever listen to music from where you were?”

 

You shake your head.

 

“That’s horrible! I think I’d kill someone if I couldn’t listen to music- Would you like to listen me play…?”

 

“Ye-eah!” You respond almost immediately.

 

She smirks, finishing up her tuning.

 

“Let’s see if I have any songs to play…”

 

Her strumming was peaceful, until she yelped like a dog suddenly, surprising you. She played on her guitar at a fast pace, finger going in perfect places to play beautiful sound.

 

_ Señoras y señores, _

_ Buenas tardes, buenas noches! _

_ Buenas tardes, buenas noches, _

_ Señoritas y señores! _

 

The type of music she played sounded familiar like you’ve heard it a long time ago.

 

_ To be here with you tonight, _

_ Brings me joy _ _ , que alegria! _

_ For this music is my language, _

_ And the world es mi familia! _

 

You couldn’t help but clap along. You got up from where you were and tried moving to the sound. She didn’t mind and simply got up along with you, which boosted your confidence just a little bit.

 

What language was she singing in? It doesn’t sound like the language that Larry speaks.

 

_ For this music is my language, _

_ And the world es mi familia! _

 

_ For this music is my language, _

_ And the world es mi- _

 

Larry slammed the door open, startling Bing.

 

“Ruf is- Oh, me belle. I apologize.”

 

“Dammit, Larry!” She yelled, putting the guitar down, “What happened to Rufioh?”

 

“Rufioh is gone.”

 

“What?!”

 

“W-Who’s Rufioh?”

 

“The guard dog.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Bing, let’s go. Bring the kid with you.”

 

“I’m n-not a kid!” You grumbled, following Bing outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are more kingdoms beyond the Red, Green, Blue and Purple Kingdoms.

The couple changed into red clothing. You, however, didn’t have anything red, so you simply had to wear a red skirt with your jeans and a black jacket. Something tells you that this isn’t a correct fashion choice, but nevertheless, you ran with the pretty skirt on.

 

“Put this hat on,” Larry commanded.

 

“W-Why?”

 

“Do it.”

 

You take the hat and put it on your head. It’s nice, keeps the sun from hitting your face. He holds your hand, running into the Red Town of, “Fryktelig”. What a weird name for a town.

 

The plaza had many people, dressed in reds of every shade, and black. You’ve gotten sick of the color by now. There was a group that jeered at one man that wore a dark blue.

 

“Why are they b-beating him?”

 

“He wore the wrong color,” Bing mumbled.

 

“But I wore-”

 

“Shh.”

 

You walked down a path with streetlights. There were a few people hanging on some of them.

 

The bodies smelled.

 

Bing held the guitar, “Ruf is probably causing terror to the bakery again. You’ve got the leash, honey?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Alright, let’s go.”

 

“Why a-are you bringing the guitar?”

 

“Rufioh loves music.”

 

You and the couple walked into the bakery, Bing began playing a tune, waiting for a reaction.

 

The man at the front, brown hair, tanned skin and slight fuzz under his nose, looked in surprise.

 

“Hey, what the hell are you doing?” The man said.

 

A big dog, black and brown, shot right out the kitchen.

 

“Rufioh!” Bing yelled, seeing the happy, flour-covered dog pranced along to the music. Larry hooked the leash onto the dog’s collar. You all were about to leave until… 

 

“Excuse me,” The tan man interrupted, “I need to talk to you…”

 

“I was just here to get my dog back.”

 

You looked at Rufioh, such a handsome dog. It’s hesitant at first, but it licked your hand when you tried to pet him.

 

“And you can’t play Green music here! They’ll boycott me-”

 

“Relax. Nobody is here, anyway.”

 

“You’re not wearing any green, are you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Thank fucking god. I can’t handle another Green hanging.”

 

“Not a lot of people even know what Green music sounds like. Stop worrying so much, Eduardo, it’ll kill you.”

 

“Better I die naturally, then by the king.”

 

“I know. How’s Juan?”

 

“Sick as a dog. I don’t know what to do, Dad doesn’t want to help him, and Marco is trying his best to earn as much as possible… But it’s hard with all this scarlet dust floating around.”

 

“Speaking of help,” Larry says, tossing a silver coin to Eduardo and grabbing three loaves of bread, “It’s not gold, but I hope it will do some good.”

 

“Thank you,” Eduardo sighs, he then pauses, looking at you, “What’s up with him? You adopted?”

 

“No.”

 

“Oh. Que Dios te bendiga.”

 

Bing smiled, “Gracias.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethnocentrism.

_ The scarlet dust must’ve gotten heavier.  _

 

_ Your title is the Red King. _

 

“If you’re scared of the dust, why do you smoke so much?” Thompson asked, crossing his arms.

 

“It’s a personal preference, Tom.”

 

Thompson frowns at you nicknaming him, “Both do the same amount of damage.”

 

“Shut it,” You hiss.

 

He obeys, his neon green eye gives you a glare. You don’t have to deal with him right this second.

 

The dust was so heavy, it couldn’t travel to the neighboring kingdom, Purple. At least, that’s what you make yourself think. 

 

It’s often you see some people that are unaffected by the dust. You bring them to your castle. You study them.

 

“Red Leader,” Paul called out with his usual monotone voice, “Project 105 had just perished. She’s dead.”

 

_ Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck- _

 

“Hmm. Well, this should have been expected. Women are weak creatures, that’s why they need men to protect them.”

 

“Right, Red Leader.”

 

“Such a shame, though. Burn her and bring Edward. I’ll get the cleansing machines started.”

 

“Yessir.”

 

“Isn’t this exciting, Thompson,” You say waltzing around the throne room and playing with your crown, “Success is so close, I can almost taste it.”

 

“What’s up with you and Edward, anyway? Isn’t he just another prisoner?”

 

“He’s a very special prisoner,” You corrected him, “How funny his history is. I took so many samples from him, well, while he was still unconscious of course. Have you seen him?”

 

“Well, yeah. You assigned me as his prison guard for a short bit.”

 

“Yes, yes. He looks very white, has the accent of a second case Blue. But my studies show he’s not completely Blue, he has… All the colors.”

 

“Green? Uh? Mind explaining what’s up with all the color codes, again?”

 

“No, I don’t mind at all! Best to you brush up on this knowledge.”

 

You brush off his little mumble, “The Green Kingdom, it’s so rare to find anyone of Green, nowadays. The Green people have different beliefs and uh, strange tan skin. Usually, I’d kill them, but some idiots of my kingdom thought it’d be a smart idea to forcefully pass their genes with such… Ugly people.”

 

Thompson twitched a little bit.

 

“We gave that disgusting woman a chance to change her kingdom, but she just called me racist.”

 

“You ARE racist.” He seems to be changing the subject. That’s fine. Greens don’t need to be talked about.

 

“I’m simply doing the world a favor. Whatever god that’s up there will be proud of me.”

 

“You ignorant fuck, you’re a psychopath-”

 

“Red Leader?”

 

“Yes, Paul?”

 

“Edward is gone.”

 

“Dead?” You asked, a sense of dread looming over.

 

“No. His cell is vacant.”

 

“I see, send the searchers. I have some… Cleansing to do.”

 

Paul already left. 

 

“Cleansing? Don’t tell me you’re going to…?”

 

You walk closer to him, which only makes him back away.

 

“No, please. Don’t do it, I didn’t even-”

 

“You think I’m crazy. We can’t have that now, can we?”

 

You’ve got him against a wall. You grab him by the bottom of his jaw, sliding your finger across the Blue’s robotic eye, making him wince in pain.

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t feel any guilt. Only the weak do that.”

 

You punched him, hard enough to knock him out.

 

“Patryck?”

 

… 

 

“Yes, sir?” 

 

“Insert the chip, he’ll be a burden if he feels sympathy.”

 

“Yes, Red Leader.”

 

_ Yes, Red Leader. _


	9. Chapter 9

“How w-was the Green Kingdom like?” You asked, scribbling lines and shapes on a piece of paper, drawing the proud-looking dog.

 

_What a lovely drawing, Edward._

  
“It’s wonderful! We did all sorts of things!” She paused to think, “We would have festivals, sing, dance, we eat until we can’t eat for another day! We would often celebrate our dead, too.”

   
“Really?”

  
“Yes!”

  
“Do you still celebrate them n-now?” God, you were so close to not stutter in that sentence.

  
Bing looked down, “No, frankly. I wouldn’t risk what’s left of my family.”

  
Rest of her family?

  
“Do you have kids?”

  
…

  
“I can’t have kids.”

  
You put the pencil down.

  
“Did the king do this to y-”

  
Bing shifts a bit to pet her dog, “Nah.” 

  
“Oh. It’s just you, Larry, and the Rufioh?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Hmm…” You think, “But you talked to that man, he spoke your language. Is he family?”

  
“Oh my gosh,” Bing muttered, “Okay, okay. Just because I speak the same language as someone, that doesn’t mean I’m related to them. You know that, right?”

  
“Sh-Shoot! I’m s-so sorry, that was so rude o-of me!” You sputtered, pulling your hair.

  
“Stop that! It’s okay, I understand your confusion. You probably wouldn’t get so lucky with Larry.”

  
“Is he from The Green Kingdom?”

  
“No, Blue.”

  
“Blue? Do you know how it’s like, there?”

  
“… No.”

  
“What about your leader? Blue and Green Kings?”

  
Larry knocked, Bing told him to come in.

  
“Were you eavesdropping on us?”

  
“Mmmaybe.”

  
“Of course. Honey, would you like to do the honors?”

  
“U-Uh, right! Blue is the color of confidence! Intelligence! Truth!”

  
“Sadness.”

  
“Sadness, our king never heard of it,” Larry chuckled, “He looked… Alien, kind of. So did his queen, but we would never tell that to her face.”

  
“Did they surrender?”

  
“Yes. The Queen’s son was kidnapped.”

  
“Ah,” Pause, “O-Oh.”

  
“Such a shame, they knew they were under attack and didn’t do anything. Well, they really couldn’t DO anything but dance and frolic. They’ve been executed when they surrendered, though. I do wonder if the Red King did anything to the son… I really hope not…”

  
There’s a bit of a creeping feeling, as the voices started whispering to themselves.

  
“D-Do you know what he was called?”

  
“No. I wish I did.”

  
“It’s getting late. I think Edward should go to sleep.”

  
“Hmm? Oh, well would you look at that. Goodnight, Ed.”

  
You smile at the nickname he gave you.

  
“N-Night, Larry.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Wear the hat and skirt, if you go out. If anyone asks, you’re a girl.” Larry commands, hooking up the leash to Rufioh.

 

“B-But why?”

 

“You don’t want to get caught, do you?”

 

Bing was busy tying your hair. 

 

“You can’t risk going out there, looking like yourself,” She explains, “If you want to go out, you need a disguise.”

 

“But men look different than women.”

 

“Are you ashamed?”

 

“N-No, I’m just saying. I don’t sound like a girl.”

 

“Pretend you're mute. Don’t forget to bring your pistol, it’ll help shoot off the pests.”

 

It comes to a realization that you need a haircut. 

 

Larry hands you his hat then left to bring Thompson’s pistol (You’ve decided to call it “Brian”).

 

“You have bullets?”

 

“Yeah,” You respond, loading the pistol.

 

“Pepper spray?”

 

“Mhm,” Done. 

 

“You’ve hidden some daggers under your skirt, right?”

 

“I’m prepared, dad…” You say, pausing after realizing your slip up.

 

“…”

 

“Oh god, I’m s-sorry…”

 

For the first time since you’ve been living with him, Larry smiles, “It’s fine. Be safe.”

 

Bing gets up, “Just know, we’re doing this because we care about you.”

* * *

 

You toss a ball, going through the forest with the dog.

 

It was all fun and games, until when you stumble into town. The town’s sign, with words “Fryktelig”, was a bit more rusted than the last time you’ve seen it. There a slight ominus red fog in the air that surprisingly doesn’t affect you.

 

“Scallops! Get yer scallops here!” A lady yells, coughing afterward.

 

“Rats? Raccoons? Skunk? This trap -COUGH!- will kill ‘em dead!” A dirty looking man screams, waving a trap in the air.

 

“…Protect yourself from the scarlet dust of death…”

 

“…Daily news! The King has a new lover…”

 

There were beautiful ladies, using parasols to shield them from the burning sun.

 

“… Have you seen the King? I’d die to be his…”

 

You look up and see the old bakery. It’s been so many weeks since you’ve been here, it’s in awful shape. The words GREEN SCUM was scrawled in scarlet paint on the front entrance.

 

And yet someone is still there.

 

You walk inside.

 

“Hm- Who are y-”

 

You wave. The same tanned skinned man, although looking slightly thinner, looked at Rufioh and sighed. 

 

“Ah. Bing’s kid. What’cha doing here? Don’t you have anything better to do?”

 

You shake your head.

 

“Oh. Uhh, I’m Eduardo.”

 

“Edward.”

 

He fiddles with his cup for a bit.

 

“You from here?”

 

“No.”

 

“Huh.”

 

_ “Who’s there, Eddy?” _

 

“Bing’s kid!”

 

“Really? Let me see him!”

 

A short male, the irises of his eyes were completely black, and almost covered up the entirety of his eyeballs.

 

“Hi- Wait, didn’t you say the kid was a boy?”

 

“It’s just a disguise from the army, Juan.”

 

“Oh! That makes sense! Hi! What’s your name?”

 

“Edward,” You repeated.

 

Rufioh barked, licking Juan’s face, as the short man petted the german shepherd.

 

“What are you doing here?” Eduardo asks.

 

You try your best to explain your current situation.

 

“Ah. Well, you know your way back, hm?”

 

You nodded, “What’s up  with your door?”

 

“What about it? The writing?”

 

“Yeah! These oddly dressed men painted the front. I couldn’t really talk to them… They ran away before I could confront them.” Juan chirped.

 

“Ju- You know what? I think we need to teach you the difference between soldiers and townsfolk.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“Mmm. I’ll be right back. Don’t leave just yet.”

 

And you did wait. He leaves to the kitchen.

 

“By the way, if you get back to Bing and her friend’s place, can you tell them I said hi?”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

_ Bing and her friend. _

 

_ Ha. _

 

“And here we are!” Eduardo says, handing you some kind of bread with sweet powder on it, “It’s sweet bread. It won’t kill you unless you’re allergic to good bread…” He chuckles a bit to himself, Juan looks up at the taller man with a smile.

 

You fish two bronze coins out of your coat pocket.

 

“No-no, that’s not necessary.”

 

“A-Are you sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

You ponder around, looking at the tables that seem to be collecting dust.

 

“So, y-you’re Green?”

 

“Uhh, yeah.”

 

“And your friend?”

 

“Blue,” Juan responds.

 

_ Blue, BLUE. Ask him about the prince. _

 

“I-I hope you don’t mind me asking… But I heard the blue prince w-was kidnapped.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“Did you happen t-to know his name?”

 

Eduardo bumped in, “Didn’t you say it was Thomas?”

 

“No, but you’re close,” Then Juan snapped his fingers, “Yes! It’s Thompson! Such a great guy.”

 

_ Gottem. _

 

“T-Thank you. I’ll be on my way.”


	11. Chapter 11

Another week. It’s dark out.

 

“Edward, get up. They’ll be here any second.”

 

“W-Who?”

 

“I’ve got your things packed up.”

 

“W-Who’s coming here?”

 

“The Searchers. They’ve been looking for you. P-Please Edward, we don’t have that much time.”

 

You got up from the comfort of the bed. Larry handed you ladies overalls, (Surprising that ladies clothing fit you very well) and put the hat over your head. The bag of food, the pistol, and the stuffed bear were all there. There was something else in there, but it was too dark in the room to see it clearly.

 

“Take your stuff and let’s go.”

 

“W-Where’s Rufioh? Bing-?”

 

“There’s not enough time.”

 

There’s remains of shattered glass on the ground, a big, bloody lump covered with a blanket. Bing’s guitar was broken beyond repair, small fragments of the wooden instrument were scattered about. You picked one piece up and shoved it in the bag.

 

Larry sighed, grabbing your hand and running out of the small, old cottage.

 

“I was able to scare them off for a little bit, but they’ll be back to collect you. I can’t let that happen, this isn’t your home.”

 

_“You need to go home.” Thompson’s words echoed in your mind._

 

“What happened to Bing?”

 

Larry choked on the air a little bit.

 

“They took her.”

 

“O...Oh no! Somebody has to save her…!”

 

Larry finally got to the wall, sliding his fingers through the bricks until he found a loose brick. Then another one, and another. The hole was small enough for you to squeeze through.

 

“Go.”

 

“W-Wait! But what about you…?”

 

“Somebody has to save me belle.”

 

_His beautiful._

 

“N-No! I can’t- I can’t do this w-w-without you!” Your voice is slowly breaking.

 

“You’ve done great. I see a good future for you and it’ll need some time for it to be more visible, Ed.”

 

“N-No…” You sobbed, gross, salty tears rolled down your cheeks, “I love y-you guys…”

 

“We love you too,” He pulls you into a warm embrace, “We’ll never forget you.”

 

Larry watches you squeeze yourself and the bag into the wall.

 

You rub your eyes, “Goodbye, dad.”

 

He covers up the brick wall, a faint sobbing can be heard as you squirmed through the thick tunnels of the wall.

 

* * *

 

You stuffed animal’s neon green eye glowed, helping you crawl through.

 

After a while, you finally found a light that didn’t come from the stuffed bear. You crawl to it.

 

So tired, yet, so close to the light source. It’s an exit. You squeeze out of the wall and got to your feet, running. You trip every now and then, but the feeling wakes you up a little bit.

 

The overalls seem to keep you a bit warm.

 

Wait. Where are you?

 

Colors were splayed everywhere. Familiar music was playing. People wore all sorts of colors, females wearing long dresses while dancing along with other men.

 

Some wore blue and were having their faces painted to resemble skeletons.

 

_Isn’t that a green thing?_

 

_Guess not._

 

It was night, and yet people were partying.

 

_The loco that you make me,_

_It is just un poco crazy!_

_The sense that you're not making…_

 

_The liberty’s you're taking!_

 

_Leaves my cabeza shaking!_

_You are just,_

_Un poco loco!_

 

Everyone cheers.

 

You break down and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dog is dead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, I like pasting my own depression on a fanfic.

“Hey.”

 

…

 

“Kid.”

 

You wake up, the sun was rising.

 

The blue haired lady continued, “What are you doing out here? Where’s your family?”

 

Confused at first, you recalled all of the events of last night. 

 

_ Red has Bing. He’ll probably get Larry, too. _

 

“Are you even listenin-”

 

Tears made their way down your face, you cover your mouth and turned away.

 

“A-Are you okay?”

 

“T-They took them!”

 

“Who did?”

 

“T-The Red Kingdom…! They…” 

 

The lady looked surprised. Then mumbled, “God, I thought he told Red to bugger off.”

 

“Mmm?”

 

“Nothing,” She continued, “I’m sorry for what happened. Do you have a home to go t-”

 

“No!”

 

“… Then this is trouble. You’re wearing ladies overalls, so I assume the worse for you.”

 

_ What. _

 

Clearly upset, you picked up your bag and ran off. 

 

* * *

Wow, you’re really here. In some other kingdom. Dammit. But, what Kingdom could this possibly be?

 

Orange has kangaroos… Whatever that is, deadly pests and a lot of dirt, strange pointy plants, and very angry people with hard accents. The Yellow Kingdom was way drier than the Orange Kingdom. There’s almost no water and food. Cyan is possibly the coldest Kingdom, there’s always snow… Of course, Red doesn’t see potential in those Kingdoms, so he doesn’t bother conquering them.

 

This is definitely the Purple Kingdom. Whoa. 

 

_ So much has changed, huh? Makes you wonder what happened. _

 

You brush the dirt off your overalls and crawl out of your hiding place.

 

Everything is so pretty, the ground isn’t all dirt and more of some kind of cement. Trees of all different colors were carefully worked on by others. Banners of all types, food, machines, entertainment, and vibrant, colorful pride. Buildings had a wide variety of heights, but none of them could be taller than the King’s Castle. Walking a little bit to one direction, you could see their big, river and lakes. Graceful white ships and small handmade boats went on about their business, going under the stone bridges. You almost bump into a few kids, using some kind of glowing stick to play their games.

 

This entire kingdom was buzzing with life.

 

_ Whoa. _

 

“Whoa, indeed.”

 

_ Thank god. _

 

A little girl gasps, “Oh my god! It’s a Reddie, Mommy!”

 

“Hmm?” You hummed in confusion.

 

People start staring. 

 

“A communist!”

 

“Reddie! Reddie!”

 

“Honey, stay away from him, you’ll catch the Scarlet Sickness.”

 

You step back from the crowd, “W-Wait, I’m not…”

 

In horror, you watch as some people silently started picking up pebbles, rubbish, food, and other throwable items. They start throwing the items at you, yelling and screaming insult and angry slurs. Some insult you because of your feminine attire. 

 

Bruises blossomed on your face and body, blood was dripping from a cut on your cheek. Somebody gave a good throw at your knee, you fell to the concrete ground.

 

You’re going to die here, aren’t you?

 

Gunshot.

 

“Enough! Enough!” A blonde lady screamed, waving a gun in the air. She wore blue and had her hair up in a ponytail, “The Prince had suggested you all to stop oppressing the people from other kingdoms! If you can’t accept this suggestion or even respect it, you’re worse than the Red King himself! You hear me?!”

 

Everyone grumbles, the crowd departing slowly.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

You nod, getting up and trying to walk away. You limp and whine, tears of frustration collected in your eyes. The lady walks over and helps prevent you from another falling.

 

“You’re not from here, are you?”

 

“N-No…”

 

“Red Kingdom. No wonder everyone is so scared of you. No matter. Kim and I can help you reach the Prince.”

 

“W-What about the King?”

 

“The prince is the king.”

 

Confusion struck you. 

 

“Oh boy, how long have you lived there? Really hope I’m not making another mistake. KIM!”

 

* * *

“W-Why do you wear those?”

 

‘Kim’ was busy, getting the carriage to the castle.

 

“What, my uniform?” 

 

“Y-Yeah. They aren’t purple…? And, I thought the color red w-was banned here?”

 

Katya smirks a little bit, “No! No, of course not! The prince isn’t that cruel.”

 

“So, you… Can wear any color you want?”

 

“You couldn’t?”

 

You stay silent, hugging your knees to your chest.

 

“… So, before something CRAZY might happen, I’d like to get to know you better. As I told you before, I’m Katya. The girl who is operating this lovely-”

 

“Kim, yeah. I-I know, she told me while you were getting my stuff…”

 

“I see,” She said, her tone was a bit disappointed.

 

_ Why are you so blue, Edward? _

 

_ Isn’t this what you wanted? _

 

_ To be back home? _

 

_ Don’t you love it here, already? _

 

**_NO, I DON’T._ **

 

**_STOP IT._ **

 

_ It’s funny how the only three people in the world who cared about you, are gone now? Aren’t you proud of yourself? Did you get what you want? Do you regret it, you filthy, pathetic, stupid, excuse of a human being? _

 

**_SHUT UP._ **

 

_ Your real mom and dad are long gone. And if they are alive, how slim of the chances that they do want you back? Very. You’re not a child anymore. You’re a disappointment. A big fucking disappointment, I bet your mother regretted having you. _

 

**_Shut up._ **

 

_ You know it’s tr- _

 

**_Shut up. SHUT UP. I NEVER WANTED YOU TO BE HERE TO RUIN MY LIFE. I…_ **

 

“I never asked to be made,” You mumbled.

 

“What?”

 

You tilt your head down, letting yourself cry softly into your overalls.

 

_ You’re weak. _


	13. Chapter 13

“Ah, you fine ladies are back so early! What’s the occasion?” A dirty blonde man asked.

 

“I see you’ve actually cleaned your uniform this time,” Kim mumbled.

 

“Aha! Well, I got blood on it, so of course, I had to clean it!”

 

Katya chuckles a little bit, “Don’t worry Kimmy, it’s not what you think. We both were handling another one of the other Kingdom’s assassins.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Who’s this little man?”

 

“Hellu, this is Edward. Another Redful escapee.”

 

“How fun!” Hellu hums cheerfully, “Hey Ed!” He greets, holding his hand out to you. Refusing to shake his hand, he tilts his head, “Hmm, not much of a talker? Are you going to execute him?”

 

“Well, that’s up for the Prince to decide.”

 

“Oooh! I love to see the prince in action! Permission granted, let’s go! Let’s go!”

 

Hellu and another man opened the doors to the shimmering, lavender castle. He was quickly replaced with another man in white.

 

“What do you reckon that the prince is up to at this hour?” Kim asked, slipping a chestnut colored hat on her head.

 

“Probably hoverboarding around, checking the Bloody Wall’s security. You know he hates being cooped up in the castle all day.”

 

“Yeah! He said that he wanted to get ready for the big celebration for next week! Let me call him up!”

 

The castle’s beauty didn’t stop at the outside. The walls and decoration held such pretty, interior design. Even down to the smallest detail. People and animals were all around, doing some kind of work. God, the animals looked cleaner than you.

 

“The prince should be on his wa- OOF!”

 

A strange, animatronic creature with fins and violet eyes, fell down with a loud whine.

 

“Eri! So happy to see you again! Let me help.”

 

“I’m fine, thank you,” The robotic creature muttered, his gears whirring as he got up, “W-What are you doin’ here, anyw-way?”

 

“Business, of course!”

 

“Great. Bye.”

 

He scuttled away, limping a slight bit.

 

“Oh, Eri. He needs that leg fixed.”

 

_What the hell is this place?_

 

“What’s the celebration?” You ask.

 

“It’s the 100th Color festival, of course! We celebrate the day that our kingdom was found, by Justine the Third!”

 

“Oooh.”

 

“I guess he wants to look presentable, uhh, for a first-time impression. He never wants to look bad for anyone!”

 

“Why is he soooo slow?”

 

“Eh? Probably thinking about his situation!”

 

“I don’t know, Edward might kill him.”

 

“And if he does, Katya can shoot him. You know how the system works, Kim.”

 

“Just making sure.”

 

“We’re idiots, but we’re not _that_ stupid.”

 

* * *

 

_“Prince Matthew!”_

 

 _“Prince Matthew~!”_ Hellu’s cheery voice rang. You picked up your mini walkie talkie taking a deep breath, letting your happy, princely facade take over.

 

“Yes, Helly?”

 

_“Prince Matthew, this is urgent! The girls and I need you to come over, quickly!”_

 

“What for?”

 

_“The girls captured a Reddie!”_

 

You paused.

 

“Hellucard, I told you not to call them that! That’s too common.”

 

_“Sorry, sir!”_

 

“I’ll be right over soon.”

 

You turn the device off.

 

With a sigh, you stand up with your shoes standing on the Bloody Wall. The kingdom, beautiful a peaceful as it always been, and always will be. Clear waters, healthy people. Kites, balloons, birds, and messaging hawks flew in the air, warmed by the golden rays of the sun. Then, you look the other direction. The Red Kingdom.

 

A heavy red mist, like some kind of pollution that can only affect that kingdom. You can still see the kingdom, however. It was mostly forest, a small river that circled around the kingdom. Town of people, most were nothing more than corpses, used as the town’s decoration. Castle, grey and old with wildlife that _was_ growing on one side of it. Even that’s dying.

 

The Red Kingdom was just like Red himself. Pitiful, unkempt, no love, no bother… There just isn’t a right word to describe it.

 

 **_Matt, do you wanna play hide and seek?_ ** _His innocent, child-like giggle rang in your head. You’d agree and you always let him win. He’d tease you. Put up with everything to see his smile, pearly white with a small gap in the front. He hated it. But seeing it along with hearing his sweet laughter, warmed your heart._

 

You shudder, turning back to your kingdom.

 

No, you mustn't worry about him any longer. He’s not your responsibility.

 

You don’t _need_ him.

 

You don’t _miss_ him.

 

He _left_ you.

 

He _hurt_ you.

 

He _used_ you.

 

Let him suffer.

 

You hopped onto your hoverboard, colors flared as you flew it into the direction of your beloved home. Landing on the balcony, you shut it off and walk into your room.

 

All clean and dandy. Eri must have been cleaning it while you were away.

 

And speaking of the devil…

 

“Hello, King Mattew-w! How-w can I be of assistance, today?”

 

You chuckle, “You know, I’ve told you many times that you can call me Matt.”

 

“A king can’t accept such a bland title! It doesn’t strike fear.”

 

“That’s not my intent! I’m a man of peace, after all.”

 

“Alright then. How-w may I assist you?”

 

“Where’s my comb?”

 

“Right here, sir!” Eri says, opening his hollow body and grabbing a wooden comb, “There you go! Is that all?”

 

“Yes. You may go, now.”

 

Eri bows before limping away quickly out of your room.

 

You seriously need to fix that robot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prince Matthew uses an actually HOVERING skateboard-like item of transportation.
> 
> Why?
> 
> I LOVE IT.


	14. Chapter 14

You feel faint, it seems like you woke up while walking. Surprised, you take a moment to observe as far as your lightened eye can see. You seemed to be gripping on something as you made your way to the throne room.

 

The door opened with a loud thud. Red spat out his drink, it was rosy pink in color. Was he drinking pink wine?

 

“Warn me next time you plan on barging in on me like that!”

 

“Apologies, Red King,” Your lips moved, “I’ve captured a blue.”

 

“Really? Let me take a look at it.”

 

You lifted and tossed a man, blond, wearing an eyepatch, and holding a grip at his arms. He whines a bit loudly as he hits the floor once again. These forceful actions, they weren’t your own.

 

“Well, well, well. You’ve been found once again. How does it feel, L. Damuth? Knowing you’ll be locked away, certainly not going back out anytime soon?”

 

“Whatever,” The man’s thick accent echo the room, “I can tolerate the bullshit that comes out of your mouth, knowing all you’re doing is being a control freak.”

 

“Ah, but atlas. I’m not the freak here. You are. And let’s not forget, a little bird told me that you’ve got a lady who’d you die for,” Red snaps his fingers, Pat and Pau dragged a woman by her ankles. She sobbed, trying to cross her legs so desperately. So much in vain. There’s a drying, crimson splatter on her green sleeping clothes. Mostly on her pants. They let her go, but she went limp, crying hysterically.

 

“BING!” L. Damuth screamed, running over to the girl. His knees dropped by her, he settles her head on his lap, “Non, non, shhh…” He examined her, seeing her mangled lower half. Then, he touches her thigh. Soaked blood covered his fingertips.

 

“You,” He choked, “Fils de pute! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?!”

 

Red grinned at the sight, “Sorry, I don’t speak blue.”

 

“What the HELL did you do to my wife, you son of a bitch?”

 

“Me? I surely didn’t do this. I simply ordered my searchers to bring Edward and anyone who was protecting him. And whoopsie daisy! I guess one of them wanted to have their way with the girl. Ahaha, she’s lucky she wasn’t a virgin while they came around!”

 

He simply growled.

 

“Oh, don’t tell me. She made love with YOU? Wow, she must be blind if she was willing to lose it to you.”

 

“Looks don’t matter, it’s what the inside that does.” L. Damuth started petting her hair, shaking, trying so hard not to spill tears onto his love.

 

“What, did you get that from a fortune cookie? Looks can help, you know. Silly me, we’re going off track. You were protecting Edward, were you?”

 

Damuth paused, “Why yes, I helped a prisoner. You’re no older than him, but he needed help.”

 

“You interfered with our plans. This is a serious matter, it’ll leave me no choice but to execute you both.”

 

Silence.

 

 _“Larry,”_  Bing rasped,  _“I’m going to die, anyways.”_

 

“Then I’ll die with you,” Larry whispered, kissing Bing’s forehead.

 

There’s a sickening pity stirring in your chest. How much you want to help them. How much you want to rip yourself out of this body that’s holding you down, and kneel down on the floor with them.

 

“Actually, I have a better idea,” Red’s smile seemed to have gotten wider, “Boys, take these two to the repair room. They’ll be a perfect addition to the army.”

 

You watched in horror as the two were dragged out, screaming and making forceful movements to somehow escape the grips of Red’s finest men.

 

“Thompson,” Red purred, “Come here.”

 

“What is it, Red King?”

 

“I’m bored. So stressed. Help me relieve the stress.”

 

“In what way?”

 

Red got up from his throne, the short king walked closer.

 

“Make love with me, Thompson. Get the hint, honey.”

 

Internally, you yelled and screamed for mercy.

 

Physically, you followed the king’s orders.


	15. Chapter 15

Your feet touch the cold ground, all light grey and reflective. Your eyes started examining everything, the pillars holding up the roof, the candles that were placed nearby, the big light blue pallette window.

 

You scuttle over to the velour red carpet. The carpet led to the three thrones in the center of the room. A few steps seemed to be needed to reach them.

 

One had clearly been made by a child, so small and crudely made, a yellow crown was painted on it. A wooden throne, made by and for the young prince. It was collecting dust, just like the other family thrones.

 

The King's throne had soaked bloodstains on it.

 

"W-woah..." You whispered.

 

"Yeah, it's a nice place," Hellu said, "The prince doesn't usually go here, unless we have to deal with criminals, you know?"

 

...

 

"Not you, of course! I certainly don't know what your intentions are!"

 

"I always thought it was weird that Matt doesn't have a girlfriend yet. Ladies would die to be his next Queen," Katya mumbles.

 

"But would they die for me?"

 

"ACK!" You scream, almost dropping your bag.

 

Prince Matthew chuckles, "Surprise, you think I wouldn't hear you three gossiping about me?"

 

"We didn't mean it in a bad way...!"

 

"Fuhuhu, if you say so."

 

The Prince had a fiery orange hair, curled nicely and upwards to keep the hair out of his face. His eyes were a beautiful icy blue, freckles peppered around his cheekbones, nose, and possibly down to his shoulders. He wore golden ear piercings, a soft purple attire complete with golden buttons and shoulder pads. He also had a nice touch of wearing green pants. Dimples form on his cheeks when he smiles.

 

He was attractive. Really attractive. Your face warms up.

 

"Oh, K-King Matthew!" You gasped, kneeling down.

 

He only chuckled.

 

"What in heaven's light are you doing, darling?"

 

"..."

 

"There's no need for that. A simple, 'hello' can do."

 

You get up, "Um, hi. I'm Edward."

 

"Hello, Edward," Matthew greeted, "You seem tired."

 

"I... I am tired."

 

He grins again, "Well, we can't have that, can we? ERI!"

 

Pause.

 

"Yes?" The robot said shyly, opening the entrance doors and peeking within.

 

"Prepare a bath for the escapee. And while he's getting clean, can you get him a room to rest in?"

 

Eri squeaks, "W-Why of course, your Highness!" Eri limps over, "Hew-wo! I'll take your bag," He grabs your bag before going in another direction, "This w-way to the bathroom!"

 

You nervously look over to Matthew.

 

"Well? Go on."

 

And you followed the robot.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write poetry. ;-;

A king needs to tend to his hobbies. You've shut yourself in your room, going through boxes of items. Anything for inspiration.

 

What can you write about? Trees? The fog? Your duties?

 

Nah, you're at a loss.

 

"Red Leader."

 

Your head tilts up, "Yes, Thompson?"

 

"I've recently found this box in one of the high shelves of the break room... And from seeing the state you are in, is it in your concern if I give it to you?"

 

"Wha- Um. Yes, give it here." You huffed, a bit embarrassed that your tone sounds... Nervous? Confused?

 

He seems unfazed, however. He places the box at your side, before leaving your room. Pause. Ah. He remembered what happened.

 

Although he's WRONG, this isn't a box. It's more like a treasure chest. It's locked. Then the key you've held onto came to mind.

 

 _That key._ You don't recall how you've gotten it. You always just, HAD it. You tied it to be some kind of necklace. It's nothing too special, it's a golden key with a violet ribbon tied around your neck. It had a tag, with a message on it, but it seems that it was ripped off. It helped you a little bit, through anxiety and paranoia, you fidget with it sometimes, heck, the signature "M" that was carved into it was your kingdom's icon.

 

With all of this in mind, you excitedly open the chest.

 

The red bracelet was enough to draw memories.

 

The old Red King. King Theodore, the fifth and last man of royal blood. Lost to the same disease that his sons lost to. William, the King's abandoned brother, was too old to take the crown. So, you decided to rule for him. No doubt, he was surprised that after all this time that his brother was still alive. And his nephew was young and healthy. So you've stuck by his side until he was headless, in his bed.

 

The wall wasn't always there. You weren't always so lonely. There was someone. He was a childhood friend.

 

And dear god, you had the biggest crush on him.

 

Everything about him was amazing. His hair, his eyes, his voice, his patience... 

 

How much you wanted to impress him.

 

And so you tried. So hard.

 

You skimmed through all the letters you send each other.

 

Was he always so poetic? How cheesy. His cursive writing makes you smile, so many times he practiced that handwriting. You never learned how to write like that.

 

_(... I've always found the color green very interesting...)_

 

_(... I LOST...)_

 

_(... Never cared if you were perfect...)_

 

_(... GOD DAMN IT WHY DO I DO THIS...)_

 

_(... You're real, so real and crystal clear...)_

 

_(... Where did you go, Todd?)_

 

You've tried to call him an enemy, but you end up falling in love with him all over again.

 

God, you're a conflicted mess.


	17. Chapter 17

Maybe it’s the stress.

 

It makes you realize how much the Red Kingdom took from you.

 

Nothing you dream of can be sweet. Flashes of that chemical burned girl, the emptiness of the guards…

 

Blood and wood chips…

 

Red’s smile.

 

You wake up, breathing heavy and mind full of panic.

 

"Hey- Shh, there’s no need for that," The prince said, settling a silver tray full of food nearby.

 

You squirm a little before seeing where exactly you were. Not a cell, not tied up somewhere...

 

"O-Oh."

 

"What's wrong? Bad dream?"

 

"Uhh, y-yeah."

 

"What was it about," Matthew asks, pouring a cup of tea, "It'll make you feel better if you talk about it."

 

"It's... It's just the Red Kingdom."

 

"You were a prisoner, right?"

 

You nod.

 

He gives you the cup with a plate under it, "Ah. I've heard escape stories from others like you. It's a horrible place over there."

 

You smell the steam of the hot tea before blowing it a little bit and taking a sip. It's scalding, but otherwise, it's pretty good.

 

"Gold flower tea. It's better than green tea."

 

"Thanks."

 

He smiles, watching you drink the rest of your tea.

 

"Would you like more?"

 

You shake your head, he settled the teapot down, "I hope you like pancakes."

 

"What's a pancakes?"

 

"Oh goodness. You really had it bad. Just try one, you'll like it."

 

You look at the flat, fluffy thing in front of you. It's cooked golden, there's melting butter on top, it smells so good. Prince Matthew gives a small pitcher of thick brown liquid.

 

"It's syrup, won't kill you."

 

Okay.

 

You pour it all over your 'pancakes'.

 

He just watches.

 

"Enjoy. Eri will be here soon to get you some new clothes and lead you to the throne room. You still need to be judged."

 

"Oh."

 

"You'll be fine."


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAaa
> 
> fUCK SORRY--
> 
> Super sorry for the long wait, high school is a mcflipping nightmare.
> 
> And I don't know why, for the life of me, why the heck hasn't my literature improved.
> 
> English taught me nothing.
> 
> help me-

You caught a lucky break.

 

Red ordered you to clean up robot parts for him. Your body hastily did as you were told, picking up a few parts and putting them in a crate. It’s a simple thing that the kingdom does, any unused parts can be polished and possibly used for something else. The only reasonable idea he had, actually. Probably.

 

With everything that’s happening, you have so much time to think to yourself. There was small chatter about a celebration coming up in the other kingdom. They don’t celebrate it here, frankly. Red told the switch of plans, you weren’t going to execute the purple king as you originally thought. Instead, simply kidnap him. That was as much as Red told you.

 

You were pretty confused about the change. So you’ve tried to think of many different ways why Red changed his mind so quickly while watching yourself clean up, a faint red glow resonated from your man-made eye. Pat walked into the same room, dropping an empty crate and picking up the full one. The AI that Red encoded in the chip got mildly confused with Pat’s sudden appearance, it made you get up accidentally bump into him.

 

His touch was cold. Deadly cold. Definitely not normal.

 

“What’s your problem?” You grumbled, sounding unnecessarily angry.

 

He simply gave a blank stare.

 

“Don’t do that again.”

 

“Don’t do what again,” He responds, his voice still had no hint of emotion in it. It didn’t even sound like a question.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

He puts his crate down, before he slaps you unbearably hard, “Like this, Thompson?”

 

You got slapped so hard the chip flew out of your system, and into the empty crate. There was a sudden rush of euphoria washing over as you get up from the ground.

 

“Apologies for the damage, I’ll be on my way.”

 

With that, Pat leaves, no concern of the obvious hitch in events.

 

The familiar green glow of your eye was back. You can feel warmth again. The pain on your cheek, your bleeding hands from picking up sharp metal…

 

It all felt so… WONDERFUL.

 

You’ll never take your freedom for granted, again. With that, you quickly change your light color back to red and finished up cleaning.

 

Step one, talk with the new recruits.


End file.
